The present invention relates to a nail driving device with depth guide and more particularly pertains to driving nails into wall areas to a predetermined depth.
When driving a nail for hanging a picture is to be driven into the wall, it is necessary to drive the nail into the wall only to a certain depth so that the loop of the picture can be put on the shaft behind the head. When using suspension eyes, which are typical for use when hanging pictures, and the nails have not been driven into the wall far enough, the picture does not abut against the wall properly. To drive a nail adequately far enough with a hammer demands skill and much time, because usually the picture is to be hung for a trial and then the final depth of driving the nail into the wall is to be obtained by additional strikes with the hammer. A nail which has been driven in too far is especially disadvantageous because the normal response would be to pull the nail outwardly thereby creating an insufficient hold.
The present invention seeks to develop a device for driving nails into a wall area, without trial and error, to the correct depth for hanging a picture.
The use of nail driving devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, nail driving devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of driving nails into objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,401 to Gassner discloses a device for driving a nail comprised of an elongated housing with a punching member. The Gassner device provides a magazine for feeding the nails. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,937 to Arnold discloses a nail driving device with a longitudinal cylindrical body and a ram assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,318 to Sloop discloses a device for hanging pictures on a wall comprised of a drive mechanism mounted on a support frame. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,690 to Arnold discloses an ornamental design for a nailing tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a nail driving device with depth guide for driving nails into wall areas to a predetermined depth.
In this respect, the nail driving device with depth guide according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of driving nails into wall areas to a predetermined depth.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved nail driving device with depth guide which can be used for driving nails into wall areas to a predetermined depth. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of nail driving devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved nail driving device with depth guide. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved nail driving device with depth guide and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an outer cylindrical tube having an open upper end, an open lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The cylindrical side wall has an elongated longitudinal slot therethrough. The slot has an upper end disposed downwardly of the open upper end and a lower end disposed upwardly of the open lower end. A tip portion is secured within the open lower end of the outer cylindrical tube. The tip portion has a cylindrical upper portion and a tapered lower portion. The tip portion has a longitudinal central channel therethrough. The central channel has an open upper end in communication with a hollow interior of the outer cylindrical tube. The cylindrical upper portion has an opening through a side wall thereof in communication with the central channel. The tapered lower portion has a longitudinal slit through a side wall thereof. The slit is in communication with the central channel. The central channel receives a nail therein. An inner cylindrical tube is slidably received within the open upper end of the outer cylindrical tube. The inner cylindrical tube has an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The cylindrical side wall of the inner tube has measurement markings disposed thereon downwardly of the open upper end thereof. The open upper end has a knurled cap removably coupled thereto. The cap has a diameter greater than a diameter of the inner tube to provide a striking surface for a hammer. A plunger portion is secured to the closed lower end of the inner cylindrical tube. The plunger portion has a generally T-shaped cross-section. The plunger portion includes a stem portion dimensioned for being received within the open upper end of the channel for contacting a head of a nail positioned therein. A retaining member extends through the elongated longitudinal slot of the outer cylindrical tube for engaging the inner cylindrical tube at a predetermined setting in accordance with the measurement markings.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nail driving device with depth guide which has all the advantages of the prior art nail driving devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nail driving device with depth guide which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nail driving device with depth guide which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nail driving device with depth guide which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a nail driving device with depth guide economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nail driving device with depth guide for driving nails into wall areas to a predetermined depth.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nail driving device with depth guide including an outer cylindrical tube. A tip portion is secured within an open lower end of the outer cylindrical tube. The tip portion has a longitudinal central channel therethrough. The central channel has an open upper end in communication with a hollow interior of the outer cylindrical tube. The central channel receives a nail therein. An inner cylindrical tube is slidably received within the open upper end of the outer cylindrical tube. The inner tube has measurement markings disposed thereon. A plunger portion is secured to s closed lower end of the inner cylindrical tube. The plunger portion includes a stem portion dimensioned for being received within the open upper end of the channel for contacting a head of a nail positioned therein.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.